dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overboard Blink
When Blink gets marooned on an island, he meets a new friend. Characters *Blink *Tikia *Pink *Blue *Trollz0r Transcript (shows a ship sailing past, crushing a rowboat. Then cuts to Blue, Pink and Blink watching the sunset) Blue: Isn't this an awesome cruise? Pink: Wow. That sunset sure is beautiful. Blink: (leans over boat) Ooh! The water looks nice! Pink: (gasps) Blink! Get down from there! Blink: Why? Blue: You could fall off the boat! Blink: Aww, Okay. (walks away) (the next day, Blink is flying his kite) Blink: Whoa! It sure is windy today! Blue: (to Pink) I just hope Blink will remember to be safe. Pink: You think we should tell him to bring the kite in? Blue: I'll go tell him. (gets up) Uh, where's Blink? (Blue looks up to find Blink flying in the sky with his kite) Blink: WHEE!!! This is fun! Blue: BLINK! Pink: NO! (Blink realises he's flying away from the ship and freaks out) Blink: (screams) HELP ME! Blue: BLINK! (to Pink) WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM! Pink: I'll go tell the captain to stop the ship! Captain: (driving boat) Ugh. Next time, I'M taking a vacation. Pink: (runs up to him) Sir! You gotta stop the boat! My son is flying away on his kite! Captain: These people payed a cruise. We don't stop that. Blue: (slaps him) STOP THE FUCKING BOAT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL THROW YOU OFF! (raises his fist) Captain: Yes! Alright! Take this rowboat! Blue: Will this do Pink? Pink: I don't care! I just want to get Blink back! (then shows, Blue rowing on the boat) Blue: (gasps) There he is! In the sky! Blink: DADDY! MOMMY! Blue: Blink! Jump in the rowboat! Pink: (whispers) Oh please don't die. (suddenly the wind takes Blink further) Blink: HELP ME!!! Blue: BLINK! (suddenly a big wave comes in) Holy Shit! (Pink screams while hugging Blue tightly.) (the big wave splashes on the two sending them into the water) Blink: NOOO!!! (cries) (the screen goes black, then come back with Blink asleep on the island. A shadow figure walks to him and takes him) (around the same time, Blue & Pink arrive, asleep on the island) Blue: (groans) Huh? Where are we? Pink! Are you okay!? Pink: (groans) I think so... Blue: Oh my god. We lost Blink! We may never see him again! (Pink thinks about this and is about to cry.) Blue: (hugs Pink) Hey honey, don't cry. We'll find Blink. I promise. (cuts to an unconsious Blink on wooden ground) Girl voice: Hey kid, wake up. Blink: (groans) Huh? Who are you? Tikia: I'm Tikia. I saved you while you were asleep. Are you okay? Blink: (gasps) Where's my mommy and daddy!? Tikia: Wow, he didn't even answer my question. I don't know where they are. Blink: (cries) I wanna go home! Tikia: (rubs his head) Relax kid, we'll find them. For now you stay with me. I'll make sure you survive. (Tikia swings accross vines and pulls a mango out of the tree. She gives it to Blink) Blink: Oh wow, thanks! (eats it) Tikia: That's a good boy. Don't worry I'll keep you safe and we'll find your parents. What's your name? Blink: (nervous) Uh... Blink. Tikia: Wow. Nice name. (Time-cut, shows Blink about to swing on a vine) Tikia: Listen Blink, if you want to survive this place. You gotta live like me. Blink: O- okay. How do I- (Blink slips and begins swinging. He stops and freaks out) Blink: Now what??? Tikia: Just let go of the vine and grab another one. Blink: (lets go of the vine and grabs another) Wow! This is fun! Tikia: See? Your getting the hang of it! (Blink suddenly slips off a vine, almost falling to the ground. Tikia grabs him and swings back to the tree) Blink: Wow! Thank you for saving me! Tikia: Not a problem, you should try that sometime to save someone you love. Now stay here I'm gonna go get more Mangos. (swings away) (cuts back to Blue and Pink) Blue: Blink! Where are you!? Come out! Pink: Please Blink! Come back! Tikia: (grabbing Mangos) The more the merrier. (sees Blue and Pink) Who are they? Could they be Blink's parents? (suddenly they hear a rumble) Blue: What was that!? Tikia: (looks behind her) Oh shit. (shows a volcano ready to blow) Pink: What's that noise? Tikia: No- no- no! I'm nice! Listen. Do you two happen to know a boy named Blink? Pink: That's our son! Tikia: Well follow me then! (swings away) Blue: Hey! Wait for us! (runs off with Pink) Tikia: Hey Blink, I have a surprise for you. Blink: You do? Pink: (gasps) Blink! (runs to hug him) Blink: MOMMY! (runs to hug her) (Blink and Pink hug tightly while Blue joins them) Blink: I MISSED YOU! I thought you both died! Blue: We were so worried about you! Pink: WE THOUGHT YOU DIED! (cries happily) Blink: (points to Tikia) She helped me! Tikia: That's right. I did. Blue: Thank you so much. Tikia: No problem. But I suggest we help you build a raft, that volcano will blow any minute! Blue: We have to build a raft! Pink: How are we gonna build a raft that fast?! Blue: I don't know! Tikia: Relax, If we use logs, we could build a raft. (shows Blue carrying logs to the raft. They quickly put them on. Then Tikia grabs a towel for a sail and brings it to the raft. Finally Blink and Pink put the sail together and the raft is complete) Pink: (goes on the raft with Blink) (to Tikia) Aren't you coming with us? Tikia: Don't worry about me, I know how to survive these things. Safe travels! (swings away) Blink: Thank you! Blue: We better get out of here! (volcano's lava starts running down the volcano. One of the rocks destroy the raft) Blue: Oh crap! Tikia: Oh no. (runs back to them) Follow me! (they reach her treehouse) Tikia: Trust me, climb up here and you'll be fine. (they all reach the top) Blue: Come on Pink! You can make it! Pink: I'm going as fast as I can. (Pink begins climbing up the tree but slips and falls where the lava almost approaches her) Blue: PINK! Blink: (gasps) Mommy! (suddenly Tikia speaks in Blink's mind) You should try that sometime to save someone you love. ''(Blink suddenly grabs on a vine) Blue: BLINK! what are you doing!? Blink: Trust me Daddy! Pink: (panicking) HELP ME! (Blink grabs Pink from the vine and brings her up to the treehouse) Tikia: Nice job kid. Blue: Did you teach him that? Tikia: I have my ways. Blink: You okay Mommy? Pink: Y-Yes. (hugs Blink) Thank you. (when the volcano stops, they get down from the tree) Tikia: Alright family, let's get you home. (later, another raft is complete) Blue: Tikia, thank you for all the help you gave us. Tikia: No prob. Pink: Come on. Let's go. Blink: Come with us! Tikia: I can't. This is where I live. Safe travels. Blink: (sadly waves) Bye... Blue: Don't worry Blink, we'll visit her again sometime. Blink: (sniffs) Okay. Blue: Alright, let's go. (raft begins sailing across the sea) Pink: She sure was nice. Blue: Hey, is that Trollz0r's plane!? (Trollz0r's plane flies across and picks them up) Trollz0r: (LOL Face) Someone need a rescuer? Pink: Oh thank God! Blink: (looks out the window) Bye Tikia... '(END) '''What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases